Crazy Love
by PikachuRedSilver
Summary: Astrid has a little fun with Hiccup.. One-shot.


**I've been gone for quite some time. I'm a really busy person xD**

 **My writing has GREATLY improved. While I was gone, I've created about three thounsand miilion fanfictions in my head, but haven't wrote them out xD So prepare for hundreds of random fanfictions ranging across from Sword Art Online to Zootopia to How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Anywho, this is a How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction I've been writing for some time now.**

 **I don't own any characters used in this fanfiction. I also don't own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.**

 **Based during HTTYD: Race To The Edge, which I believe is after HTTYD2 because of the wedding ring on Astrid/Hiccup's hand.**

* * *

"Astrid, I don't think this is a great idea!"

"Of course it is!"

Up in the pale blue sky, two teens stood atop of what seemed like flying lizards. One was completely black, apart from one of its tail fins which was red, and green eyes that were narrowed annoyingly. The other was blue, yellow and slightly purple with long spikes running along its body. Its eyes were yellow and full of excitement. The teens, one of which was wobbling dangerously on his saddle, looked like they were trying to balance during an earthquake. The female, Astrid, seemed excited to fall off her saddle and have her pet dragon catch her miles below. The other, a one legged boy, Hiccup, was really confused on why his fiance wanted him to plummet to his death in the middle of the ocean.

"Please remind me why we are standing atop of our dragons in the middle of an ocean?" Hiccup shouted over the wind, wobbling once more.

"For some fun! You make us work all day, so why not leap of our dragons and have them catch us!" She laughed.

Hiccup blinked. He loved Astrid, of course he did. But when she wanted _him_ out of all people to leap off a dragon at 10,000 ft in the air, he was really confused on why they were together. Toothless wasn't happy to come out rather early in the morning to watch his rider lob himself off his back and make him plummet after him. Stormfly on the other hand was extremely excited to catch her master after she dived down. She glanced across at her mate, who didn't look happy, and made a squeak that Toothless identified as a laugh. He grunted in annoyance, shaking himself on purpose to make his rider wobble. Hiccup let out a yelp as he balanced himself.

"Toothless, can you not try to throw me off of you?" Hiccup snapped towards said dragon, who in return gave a small laugh. Astrid glanced across at him, grinning.

"Toothless seems pretty excited to throw you off him" The female rider grinned, a hinting tone in her voice.

"Oh no, no no no, don't you even dare!" Hiccup yelled, glaring at his grinning fiance.

"Toothless..." Astrid started, moving a finger in a circle, which was a indication for the Night-Fury to roll over. "Down".

Hiccup gave an annoyed look before his _extremely loyal_ dragon tossed him to his death. Astrid giggled as he screamed while plummeting down to the ocean. She tapped Stormfly with her foot.

"Our turn, Stormfly!" She laughed. Her dragon turned over, sending her plummeting to the ocean along with her terrified fiance.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, hoping that his dragon would rescue him from dying at the age of twenty three.

"Oh come on Hiccup, lighten up!" Astrid laughed, enjoying the wind battering against her face. Glancing back towards the two dragons, she saw a black blur dive down after them.

"Stormfly, fetch!" Astrid called towards her pet.

Immediately, Stormfly dived down to retrieve her rider. Toothless had already retrieved her master's mate and he was safely on his saddle. Stormfly wrapped her talons around her master's shoulders and threw her onto her back. Astrid laughed and patted her dragon's neck.

"Thanks Stormfly!" She chuckled. Astrid glanced towards Hiccup, who was pale and quiet, and grinned.

"So?" She questioned her fiance.

Hiccup blinked and turned towards her.

"Your crazy"

"I know, but that's why you love me!"

* * *

 **So here you guys go!**

 **A one-shot!**  
 **I promise there is more longer stories coming up in the future!**  
 **Please R &R.**


End file.
